


Никогда не стать друзьями

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Как Хироши вступился за незнакомого мальчика.
Kudos: 4





	Никогда не стать друзьями

Летом у Хироши волосы выгорали до соломенного цвета, лицо становилось коричневым от загара и веснушек, локти и колени покрывались синяками и ссадинами, а нос и лоб постоянно были заклеены полосками пластыря. Родители много работали, и лето семья Ямазаки неизменно подводила в городе, кроме разве что недели на Обон. И Хироши слонялся по улицам, когда со стайкой таких же пацанов, которым нечем было заняться, но чаще один.

Тогда он брал с собой баскетбольный мяч — взрослый, слишком большой для него, шершавый, тяжёлый и твёрдый, как пушечное ядро. Поверхность быстро нагревалась под солнцем и руками, мяч становился горячим и будто бы живым.

В один из таких дней и произошла встреча. Хироши лениво тащился по раскаленной от зноя, пустынной набережной. День был оглушительно ясный, воздух дрожал от жары, и вдали плыли, подобно миражу в пустыне, высотки Маруноучи.

А потом Хироши услышал голоса, и даже не слыша слов, моментально, по интонациям только, догадался, что там разборка. И действительно — стайка из четырёх или пяти пацанов окружила одного, и сразу стало понятно, почему. У парня были ярко крашеные, грязно-сиреневые волосы, огромные наушники, одет он был не то странно, не то плохо — может, это были обноски старших братьев, а может, стиль такой, кто его знает.

Но что важнее всего, он ухмылялся. Хироши не видел его глаз, их закрывала чёлка, но широкая, будто пересекающая лицо ухмылка бесила невероятно. Понятно, почему эти пацаны к нему пристали. А ещё он жевал жвачку. И, пока Хироши смотрел, надул пузырь и лопнул его прямо в лицо одному из обидчиков.

Отпиздят, подумал Хироши. Отпиздили бы и просто за внешний вид, но, может, без особой злости. А за это — будут бить от души.

Отец Хироши был рыжим, и такими же уродились и сами Хироши, и его брат с сестрой, и гены матери им не помогли. Он знал, как это — быть другим, привлекать взгляды и кулаки. Иногда, в мгновения душевной слабости, Хироши хотелось перестать быть рыжим.

А этот парень красил волосы. Он не был необычным — но стремился им быть, и это поразило Хироши до глубины души.

Не раздумывая, он пошёл к группе — там крупный пацан, наверняка главный в банде, уже сгреб нахала за грудки.

— А ну отпусти! — крикнул Хироши и поудобнее перехватил баскетбольный мяч, как будто тот был оружием. На него обернулись.

— А ну вали! — закричал кто-то в ответ. — Тоже хочешь получить?

Тогда Хироши, не тратя больше времени на слова, бросил мяч точнехонько в нос главного здоровяка — не сложнее, чем швырнуть в корзину из трехочковой зоны. Мяч попал в цель и отскочил, запрыгав по асфальту, а здоровяк завыл, прижимая руки к лицу — его нос был разбит.

Кто-то бросился на Хироши — трое или четверо, он не успел сосчитать. Ему нравилось драться — почти так же, как играть в баскетбол, а может, даже немножечко больше. Он отмахивался кулаками и локтями, бил ногами — и чувствовал, что удары прилетают в цель. Эти мальчишки тоже были не дураки подраться, но у них не было и половины азарта Хироши, и скоро они уже бежали прочь, выкрикивая на ходу невнятные оскорбления — их предводитель все пытался унять кровь из носа.

Тогда Хироши повернулся к пацану со жвачкой. Тот не убежал, хотя Хироши наполовину ждал этого — но нет, стоял, тер во рту свою жвачку и смотрел. Наверное — потому что за чёлкой все так же не было видно глаз.

— Ты дурак? — спросил Хироши и сплюнул кровавую слюну. Ухмылка пацана сделалась еще шире.

— Я Хара, — ответил он, как будто это что-то объясняло. Хироши протянул руку.

— Ямазаки.

Хара посмотрел на руку, фыркнул так, что прядь волос надо лбом взлетела, и наконец протянул свою в ответ — так медленно, вальяжно, с таким очевидным одолжением, что у Хироши зачесались кулаки.

— Круто ты мяч кинул, — сказал вдруг Хара, не отпуская его руки. — А спорим, я тебя сделаю в баскет?

В груди Хироши что-то непрошенно дрогнуло — он играет в баскет! Он сказал грубо:

— Хуй там, — и Хара вдруг заржал. А потом подхватил мяч с асфальта и швырнул его Хироши так стремительно, что тот еле успел поймать.

— Сделаю, — сказал Хара с отвратительной уверенностью, развернулся и пошел прочь.

И Хироши пошел за ним, и пока они шли — через улицы и переулки, светофоры и переходы, сквозь зной и гул города, до уличной баскетбольной площадки, он думал: да хрен ты меня сделаешь, а если сделаешь, набью тебе морду. И еще думал — вот же отвратительный, заносчивый тип, не зря его отпиздить хотели. И еще думал — с таким понторезом ему никогда не стать друзьями.


End file.
